The present invention relates to a permanent magnet, and more particularly to an anisotropic manganese-aluminum-carbon (Mn--Al--C) permanent magnet, whose magnetic characteristics are improved.
In recent years, an anisotropic Mn--Al--C permanent magnet has been developed, as disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,519, which is superior in magnetic characteristics and comprises manganese of 68.0% to 73.0% by weight, carbon of (1/10Mn--6.6)% to (1/3Mn--22.2)% by weight, wherein the Mn in the numerical equation represents the weight % of manganese component, and the remainder aluminum.
The Mn--Al--C alloys for permanent magnets are already used in speakers, electric appliances, etc. In appliances such as motor, generator, etc., wherein demagnetizing field is applied upon the magnet, it is demanded that the coercive force of the magnet should be larger. In the speaker, electric appliance, etc., the maximum energy product (BH)max of the magnet is demanded to be greater due to tendency towards the smaller size.